


because you’ll never follow me

by Matrya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End!verse, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're starting to become who they will be.<br/> <br/><i>Dean and Castiel, August 2012 (Endverse)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	because you’ll never follow me

The man—the body—was no longer bleeding. No heart pumping, nothing to make the blood move and gravity would not affect a chest wound on a supine corpse.

Castiel had no need to feel the man's pulse to know he was dead. The blood stopped coming, the strings of the universe changed that infinitesimal amount and he still, somewhere inside of him, felt it the way he had always been able to feel when he had seen something die.

It was all the more sad when he took into mind the circumstances.

"This man was not infected," he said, slowly. He had no way of knowing how Dean, this new Dean, would react.

Castiel was all Dean had left. After Sam in Detroit and whatever had happened to Bobby, that thing Dean would not tell anyone, they only had one another left.

But that did not mean that Castiel knew or understood Dean any better than he had that first day, when Castiel had shown his wings and Dean had been lewd.

Dean continued to prove, every day, how well Castiel no longer knew him.

That day, a Thursday in August 2012, was no different.

"Oh well."

Eyes hard, Dean pulled his finger off the trigger. Trigger safety had been the first thing he had ever taught Castiel about guns, learned from John and John from roughnecks who had learned from other roughnecks.

Once, Castiel would have been able to see the weave of that line, back through history to the first firearm.

Dean continued to stare and Castiel continued to stare in another direction altogether.

The blood on the chest of the corpse looked tacky.

"You coming?" Dean called, finally, pulling open the driver side door of the jeep.

Standing up slowly, Castiel flicked on the safety and holstered his sidearm. He looked down at the dead man as he pulled an orange bottle out of his pocket.

Striding back to the passenger side, he swallowed two pills dry.

Dean caught his eye, face even stonier than it had been since he had returned to camp without Bobby.

Cas grinned and then finally answered. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Memo:** I don't check comments or kudos, but feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com) or [check out](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya) my other writing!


End file.
